Bob
Bob (also known as Napalm or Darth Volcanus) is the little brother of George who has the power to create and control fire. He arrived from the Hand-Drawn Universe, appearing with George who planned to abandon him there. Appearance He arrived in the Mega Man universe wearing an exact copy of Proto Man's clothes. These were burnt after Proto Man shot him in the back, creating a rusty black armour, shield and helmet. He has red hair to correspond with his element of choice. Bob was the main villian in Mega Man 5. To this day, everybody (including George) still thinks that Proto Man is evil as a result of Bob's similarity in appearance to him. Personality His entire personality revolves around the needless punishment to those who are not him. The only one who actually cares about Bob is George, and that's only because they are brothers. Bob has been willing to kill George on one occassion, but never got around to doing it and probably forgot. It is known that Bob will burn his enemies to a crisp, like he did to Sniper Jed and Mike. He also has enough fire power to blow up an entire fortress. He will, however, defend himself in these cases.He hates clones. Abilities *Powerful fire attacks *The use of a fancy plasma rifle (which has 500 settings, 499 of which are "Blast the shit out of something" mode)http://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Sep01.php?date=4 *Plastic-wrap shielding *The ability to leap into the air and execute a cool backflip in order to right himself *Dimensional traveling abilities History The Hand-Drawn Comics I Bob appeared as Napalm towards the end of Dave's first attempt at a hand-drawn comic. He destroyed a building. When this first attempt at hand-drawn strips ended, Blitz (then known as Spark) was about to fight him. The Hand-Drawn Comics II This attempt at hand-drawn comics picked up where the first attempt left off. Naplam managed to escape by using the old Look Behind You trickhttp://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Oct00.php?date=6. Not Just Another Day A person who looked exactly like Proto Man suddenly appeared one day. They fought each other. Proto Man then fried the imposter (who turned out to be Bob), thus giving Bob his appearancehttp://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Nov00.php?date=26. The fight would continue later on. The Introduction of George Bob didn't appear in this storyline but he was referred to by George. Also Mega Man thought he was George. George also told Mega Man about Bob at the end of this storyline. The Introduction of Bob Bob executes a back-flip in order to continue his fight with Proto Man. His armour turned to black as a result of Proto Man's blasthttp://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Dec00.php?date=15. Proto Man ran away from Bob and Bob went behind Mega Manhttp://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Dec00.php?date=21. Bob decided to leave Mega Man and George in order to find Proto Man. Also, The Author threw a snowball at him during the Christmas special. The Attack of Bob George and Mega Man found the portal but Bob overheard them. Bob tried to hit on Roll during the New Year's special. He "vaporized" Mega Man several times (he was actually blown away since no one dies in this comic). Mega Man pointed out that he was the main character of the comic so he can't die but Bob pointed out that his name was in the title of the comic and so he got precident over Mega Man. He "vaporized" him one last time(he was blown away again)http://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Jan01.php?date=8. The Yellow Demon (aka Nate) flung him into the portal by accident when trying to attack Bobhttp://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Jan01.php?date=18. Proto Man ran off in order to get him (The Yellow Demon). The Aftermath of Bob While Bob didn't appear in this storyline, it was in this storyline that The Author explained everything and told George that he changed the portal's destinations. This led to Bob going through a series of dimensions in order to try to get back home. Tales from a Parallel Universe 1 Bob goes to a dimension where Mega Man and Bass are smart, Proto Man is dumb, and George is bloodthirsty and Beat pecks people's eyes outhttp://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Feb01.php?date=5. Bob then meets Alternative Bob(who wears a purple scarf)http://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Feb01.php?date=6. Bob then finds out that Alternative George killed Dr. Light, Dr. Wily, and Roll but the rest of them fought back(especially Beat, who pecked his eyes out)http://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Feb01.php?date=9. Bob then used Alternative Mega Man's transdimensional portal control(it's built in Alternative Mega Man and Bass's blasters)http://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Feb01.php?date=12. Tales from a Parallel Universe 2 In a quasi-crossover with Macc's HQ, Bob ends up on a talk show called FARTS(F'airly '''A'imless 'R'PG 'T'alk 'S'how)http://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Mar01.php?date=10. Bob took Chrono's seat(Chrono was the guest that was on before Bob appeared)http://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Mar01.php?date=11. Dark Macc(Macc Maverick's alter ego and co-host) was angry at Bob because world domination was '''his thing, not Bob (according to him anyway). Bob quickly blew him away with his blasterhttp://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Mar01.php?date=13. Macc tried to trick Bob into signing a suspicious piece of paperhttp://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Mar01.php?date=15. Bob smartened up but Macc then attacked Bob with some Cidshttp://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Mar01.php?date=16. Bob then blew them away after he realized he had his visor on so they couldn't do anything to himhttp://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Mar01.php?date=17. Macc then summoned Pikachu to fight Bobhttp://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Mar01.php?date=18. Since Bob has a fear of Pokemon, he quickly left. However, Dave didn't tell the readers about it at the time. The Author's Breakdown During The Author's nervous breakdown, Bob suddenly appeared out of nowhere and asked what was going on. George told him everything. Bob pointed out that there is little to no stress in making a sprite comic. The Author then thought Bob hated him too. Bob then wondered why he was even therehttp://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Jun01.php?date=30. The comic then started falling aparthttp://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Jul01.php?date=1. The orientation of the panels started getting messed up after that. Bob is unfazed by thishttp://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Jul01.php?date=2. Fortunately, they managed to get him out of it by talking about the Fourth of July specialhttp://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Jul01.php?date=3. Bob left after celebrating the Fourth of July with the rest of the casthttp://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Jul01.php?date=4. Tales from a Parallel Universe 3 Bob then came in and saw someone (who turned out to be Mynd) on the floor as a result of him finally finding the lightswitch. According to Dave, this storyline was meant to occur during the plot for Mega Man 3 but he got carried away with it and forgothttp://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Jul01.php?date=5&c=1. Mynd recovered and introduced himself to Bobhttp://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Jul01.php?date=6. Bob learned that Mynd wanted to destroy the Mega Man universe. Mynd explained that everybody needs a hobbyhttp://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Jul01.php?date=8. Mynd then wanted Bob to join him in his quest. Bob insulted him by calling him a Captain Picard reject and the fight began. Mynd brin out a light saber. Mynd let Bob go first and Bob pointed out that it would be a short battle if he went first(light saber vs. blaster just doesn't work)http://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Jul01.php?date=11. However, like Bob and George, Mynd also has bubble-wrap shieldinghttp://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Jul01.php?date=12. Mynd attacked Bob with his light saber and it drained his shielding. Bob back-flipped and charged up his blaster. Mynd didn't expect it and Bob successfully blew up his fortresshttp://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Jul01.php?date=15. Both Bob and Mynd survived however. But however, neither of them can movehttp://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Jul01.php?date=16. Bob managed to move but Mike knocked him back downhttp://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Jul01.php?date=17. Tales from a Parallel Universe 4 When Bob wakes up, he finds himself hanging in mid-air in Mynd's secondary fortresshttp://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Sep01.php?date=2. Mike took away Bob's blaster so he could see if he could activate the dimsensional portals with it. The first appearance of Chadling happens while Mike is working on the blasterhttp://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Sep01.php?date=4. Mike then finds the one mode that isn't "blast the shit out of something"http://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Sep01.php?date=6. Mike and Mynd decide to beat the crap out of Bob until he tells them how to get to the Mega Man universe (although he doesn't know)http://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Sep01.php?date=7. Chadling gets teleported to the Alternative Universe but that's another story. Meanwhile, Mike and Mynd started on Bob. Bob kept on saying he didn't know. Then he told them that they can get their coordinates by spying on X and Zero like they were doing before. Mynd left Mike to kill Bobhttp://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Sep01.php?date=12. Bob offered Mike a chance to come out of this alive but he didn't take ithttp://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Sep01.php?date=13. Bob blocked Mike's overconfident backwards karate chop of death and then kicked him in the back of his headhttp://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Sep01.php?date=14. Meanwhile, Mynd figured out the coordinates but he couldn't find the right button. Mike then woke up and Bob threw his shield at himhttp://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Sep01.php?date=16. Mike woke up yet again and Bob threw his helmet at himhttp://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Sep01.php?date=18. Bob then hangs Mike in mid-airhttp://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Sep01.php?date=19. Bob became Napalm and pointed out to Mike that the tables had turnedhttp://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Sep01.php?date=21. Bob burnt Mike and escaped. Bob appeared at an Alternative Gathering before leavinghttp://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Sep01.php?date=23. Tales from a Parallel Universe 5 (COMING SOON) Halloween Costumes *Year One - N/A *Year Two - Technically not wearing a costume, but got his armour repainted to pink and purple by Roll while he was unconscious. *Year Three - N/A *Year Four - N/A *Year Five - N/A *Year Six - N/A Category:Humans